


Maker Have You Left Me Here

by gaysparkler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU in which the Inquisitor dies after the fight with Corypheus, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, of course someone had to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: Alternate Ending in which the Inquisitor does not survive the encounter with Corypheus.





	

Mandisa had been alone battling Corypheus for what felt like hours. After the encounter with the dragon, her companions—Dorian, Iron Bull and Cole—had not been able to follow her. Cullen was worried sick. He himself was busy, fighting hoards of terrors, shades, various demons and red Templars. He kept looking at the Temple of Sacred Ashes that the magister raised in the sky, in hopes that he would see his dear Inquisitor. He could hear Corypheus shouting in rage. _Good_ , he thought, _that must mean he’s losing_.

After more fighting, there was a green flash of light illuminating the sky. All eyes turned towards it. A female silhouette was visible at the root of the beacon. The Breach in the Veil closed, permanently. The demons that the Inquisition soldiers were fighting sunk in the ground. The red Templars were easily dealt with. When silence finally fell over the field, all the troops cheered. Corypheus had been defeated. Cullen let out a sigh of relief. He was praying, praying that his beloved was still alive. Before he could, Cassandra rushed to the Temple, now back to the ground.

“Inquisitor! Are you alive?”

What she saw was Solas, kneeling next to a critically injured Inquisitor, the shattered orb by his side. The apostate was visibly shaken. He looked up to Cassandra.

“It was not supposed to happen this way,” he said, his voice shaking.

Mandisa was _broken_. Her limbs bending in ways the Maker had not intended them to. Her lips were parted, blood trickling down, dribbling on her chin. Her light armour was completely destroyed, the cloth stained red. Cassandra’s knees started shaking. Throughout the war, the Inquisitor had seemed indestructible. Standing tall, confident of her decisions, fair in her judgements. Now, there she was. Sprawled on the ground in a pool of her own blood, eyes wide, gasping for air. When she was able to move again, Cassandra passed an arm under her friend’s knees and another across her back, and slowly lifted her up. Mandisa was not even able to scream in pain. She only closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down. They had to find healers, and fast.

“Help!” she shouted from the top of the stairs.

Iron Bull ran to her, followed closely by Dorian and Cole. The Qunari promptly took the Inquisitor in his arms, as Cassandra was getting tired. The mage looked horrified. He could not cover his gasp of shock when he saw his dear friend—his only friend—in her current state. His hand covering his mouth, he _did not_ cry. Cole, sensing Mandisa’s pain, stayed silent. He wanted to help the hurt, but he could not kill her. Not after everything she had done for him. Iron Bull had a stern face.

“Don’t you dare die on us, Boss,” he warned.

All the other followers of the Inquisition who were eagerly awaiting their leader’s return were looking down, defeated. Like Cassandra, they thought Mandisa Trevelyan could never die. Seeing her in this state was a shock. Blackwall and Sera made their way through the crowd to walk alongside the Inquisitor in Iron Bull’s arms. A mourning silence had replaced the cheering as the progression approached Skyhold. Cole spoke.

“She is dying. Bones shattered from being thrown on the sharp rocks, cuts all over, bleeding inside and outside. She apologizes for failing you, all of you. She wishes to see Cullen before she— “

“Don’t speak like that, kid,” Iron Bull said.

Dorian choked back a sob.

~~~

Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were waiting at Skyhold for the return of their troops. The Commander could not wait for the Inquisitor to come back. Since the green flash, he had no idea of Mandisa’s whereabouts. When the cheering stopped, his concern grew. Why would they stop? He saw Iron Bull approach, followed by the other companions. In the Qunari’s arms was the Inquisitor. Not caring about appearances, he ran down the stairs to find out what was going on. He could not simply stand there.

He froze when he noticed. Maker, there was so much blood. What was it that she said in the Chantry, only a few days ago?

_What if I can’t? Cullen, if I don’t—_

And she did not. Cullen knew when a soldier was going to die. He had seen Mandisa injured before, but it had never been at this extent. All the faces around the procession were grim. Death was in the air. The healers knew it was useless to try to save her. He could not move. Iron Bull walked towards him, the Inquisitor’s shattered limbs swaying from side to side with every step he took.

“Would you like to hold her?” the giant asked, empathy in his features.

Cullen nodded, extending his arms.

Mandisa was passed to him, as if she were the most precious treasure on all of Thedas. For Cullen, she was. Without her, he was nothing. Corypheus was dead, the Inquisition had done the task it was set out to complete. The woman felt so light in his arms. It was not long until his coat was soaked with her blood. Tears quickly blurred his vision. He kissed her forehead. Slowly, she opened her magnificent blue eyes.

“Cullen— “she weakly said before coughing up blood.

“ _Maker, no_ ,” he whispered.

“I’m—sorry…”

“My darling… You have nothing to apologize for. You saved all of Thedas.”

“And leaving you in the process…”

Cullen’s heart clenched. The tears slipped and rolled down his face. She was dying and the only thing she could do was worry about him. He wanted to hold her tighter, but he was too afraid of only causing her more pain. He started whispering a prayer before he was interrupted.

“I…love you,” Mandisa said.

“I love you, too,” he answered before she closed her eyes and sighed.

Cullen fell to his knees, still holding his beloved. All the members of the Inquisition bowed their heads in respect. The Commander looked up to the sky, free of the Breach, and screamed.


End file.
